Sketchy Relationship
by ChAnNyObSeSsEd
Summary: "Chad, I don't have a single idea for a sketch! Either help or leave!" "Just calm down, okay? If you're this upset over a sketch, I'll show you it's nothing to be worked up over." Channy one-shot!


**This is a quick one-shot I just felt like getting out of my system. I thought of it while listening to "Eyes On Fire" by Blue Fountain. And, by the way...**

**Me: I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! YAY ME! *jumping around ecstatically***

**Big Scary Guy: Excuse me?**

**Me: Who are you?**

**Big Scary Guy: I am the Disney Sonny With a Chance Police Who Makes Sure No One Claims Rights To The Show guy. Or the DSWACPWMSNOCRTTS.**

**Me: That's a long name. Whoa. How can you fit that on a badge?**

**Big Scary Guy: Not the point! Say it, or I will have to take you downtown.**

**Me: Ah! There isn't enough closet space in prison! (quote, Tawni Hart!) Okay, I don't own SWAC or any of the characters or this song. Way to put a damper on my mood, ABCDEFG—whatever your name is!**

* * *

Sonny Munroe was sitting on the Prop House couch, her feet propped on the table. She heaved a long sigh, reading over the few words she had written in her _So Random! s_ketch pad. Today was odd. Usually she was bursting with ideas, good or bad, but on this particular day her mind was completely blank. She bit her lip in thought as she tilted her head to the side, her dark hair forming a curtain over one side of her face.

_Oh! I know!_ she thought. _A nerd needs a girlfriend, so he holds an audition where lots of dorky girls come up and have ridiculous qualities! One's name could be, uh, Roberta... Roberta..._

"Ugh!" she groaned aloud. "I can't think of anything! This is hopeless!"

"It's alright," a familiar smug voice floated to her ear, "I have entered the room."

Sonny turned to face the three-named rival who had just swaggered into the room. "Chad, not now," she said severely. "I'm not in the mood. I'm busy."

"With what?" Chad questioned, merely curious. He propped his elbows on the back of the couch behind her, peeking around her head to get a view of the notebook. He wanted to know what could be so important that Sonny would choose it over _him_. "Hmm, _So Random!_ _Sketches_," he read the header aloud. "You're busy? Really, Sonny? That's not busy-work, that's easy!"

"How could you possibly know?" Sonny questioned, turning her head to look up at him.

"Hello, it's on _your_ show," Chad stated the obvious, rolling his eyes, "it has to be easy."

She took a deep breath and exhaled, going through the calming exercise she frequently always had to go through when he was around. It was a miracle how she made friends with everyone, but just five seconds with him made her want to blow her top.

"Well then, if it's 'easy', then how about you come down here and write one?" she questioned, slamming the notebook down beside her with unnecessary force.

Chad stood up straight, surprised by her sudden coldness. He scoffed, but tried to sound a little less arrogant, for the sake of her nerves. "Sonny," he said slowly, "you know I wouldn't be caught dead writing a sketch." On second thought, maybe that wasn't the best choice of words.

"Chad," Sonny growled, "I can't think of a single thing to write! I am frustrated beyond belief and you are wearing my patience so thin I am about to literally drag you out the room! Now, if you're not going to help me write something, then just leave!"

Chad blinked, taken aback by her outburst. Sonny was not very sunny today, and his rehearsal wasn't for another hour... why not make things interesting? "Sonny," he said slowly yet again, but this time it was not demeaning. His voice was more comforting and soft. "Just calm down, okay? If you're this worked up about a simple sketch, then I'll show you it's _nothing_ to lose your head over." He smirked to himself, walking around the couch to take a seat on the cushion beside her. Sonny's eyes were wide and her mouth was the slightest bit open.

"Wait, you're—you're _really_ going to help me write a sketch?" She sounded absolutely shocked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything," he shrugged, picking up the notebook she had discarded beside him. His brow furrowed as he read over it. "You don't even have anything written down."

"I know!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do! My mind has _never_ gone blank before. I always have some kind of idea, good or bad!"

"Why don't you guys try putting a good one on TV once in a while?"

"_Chad—_"

"It was a joke! Just kidding!" he said quickly. "Calm down! Now..." He twirled the pencil in his hand. He chewed on his cheek. He snorted to himself as he smirked and readjusted the paper in his lap. Chad's pencil met the paper and Sonny watched in awe as it flew across the sheet. She felt embarrassed. Maybe it _was_ as easy as it looked. Finally, he stopped writing and put down the pencil. He turned to her, smiling, proud of himself.

"Are you done?" Sonny asked, her voice small.

"Yes," Chad sighed dramatically, shaking his hand around. "I don't know if I've ever written so much in my entire—"

"Let me see that," Sonny said with disbelief, snatching the pad from his lap and scanning it critically. After reading the first few sentences, she scowled and shoved it back into his confused hands.

"What's wrong with it?" Chad demanded. "It's insightful, it's passionate, it's—"

"Completely wrong!" Sonny finished for him, shaking her head. "I should have known. Chad, it's not even funny."

"Funny?" Chad repeated the word as if he'd never heard it before. "Who said it had to be 'funny'?"

"It's a comedy show! Of course it needs to be funny!"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just assumed you wanted it to be good."

His statement was followed by a short silence before Sonny uttered one word.

"_Out_."

Chad gaped. "What? No, Sonny, just read it! It's genius!"

"Well, unless it's _comic_ genius, I don't want it! Our show isn't a melodramatic teenage soap opera, Chad. It's a comedy. If you don't want me to kick you out, rewrite it."

"No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to—" the look on her face silenced him. "Okay, writing!" Chad snatched up the pencil with haste and rubbed the eraser across the page roughly. Sonny crossed her arms and watched him with critical satisfaction. Her eyes never left his hand, reading words here and there but not judging it before it was completely finished.

"Here," he said fifteen minutes later, handing the pad to her like it was cursed. He looked literally sick. "_That_ was so painful."

Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed before giving his work another chance. She read the first few sentences, hoping that something ridiculous and hopefully comical would be waiting there. It was not what she had been hoping for.

"Really, Chad, really?" she said exasperatedly. "Good and evil twins?" She shook the notebook in the air as if it proved her point.

"Yeah!" Chad smiled. "Everyone knows that evil twins is extremely cliche."

"Wait, but didn't Mackenzie have an evil twin brother in the season finale?"

Chad scowled. "That's beside the point, Sonny. The point is, is it... 'funny'?" He said the word with distaste. Sonny sighed.

"No, Chad, no it's not. It's a drama. Again. You're trying to rewrite our show."

"Give it a chance! I guarantee, it might actually bring in some viewers."

"Stop it! Thanks but no thanks. I was already stressed out enough, two horrible sketches made me feel even worse—"

"Hey!"

"—and I don't exactly feel like listening to you make fun of my show. So, bye, Chad."

"Come on—"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Sonny had bolted off of the couch, grabbed his elbow, and forced him to his feet. The look on her face was absolutely lethal, not fitting her at all. He actually coward back, wincing at the grip she had. She dragged him across the room, stopping at the door to push him into the hallway. Unfortunately for Sonny, there was no door, so she just used her eyes to keep him out. Chad didn't dare to go back in, for the first time fearing for his life in front of Sonny Munroe.

* * *

Chad rehearsed for the rest of the day feeling uneasy. Normally, Chuckle City and MF had rehearsal at the same time, so they never walked in on anything most of the time. He didn't feel satisfied with his performance that day, however, the matter of drama not overtaking his mind like it was supposed to. He couldn't get his mind off of a certain brunette, the look on her face, and the way she was stressing over some dumb words on a stupid sheet of paper. He had no idea where this was coming from, considering he bothered her all of the time without ever feeling guilty about it. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he was having rehearsal, and he knew that they probably weren't—they had nothing to rehearse. He couldn't help but feel like it was partly his fault. Sonny could never think when she was angry. She just paced and ranted. How were they supposed to get anything done when she was blabbing to her cast about the way he wouldn't leave her alone?

Not that he cared. No, no, he just had to make sure the rivalry stayed intact. How were they supposed to have a rivalry if _So Random! _never contributed their half? With intense aggravation and knowing he would regret it later, as soon as the final studio bell on their set rang, he shut himself in his dressing room and grabbed a pen and paper. Chad sighed,

"Here goes everything."

* * *

Sonny's head snapped up at an unexpected knock at her dressing room door.

"I wonder who that could be," Sonny muttered to herself, rising from her chair and opening the door. She frowned unhappily.

"Um, hi," Chad said uneasily, smiling after a few seconds.

She placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side, knowing by the look on his face that he wasn't here to annoy her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, can I come in?" he asked, still smiling awkwardly.

She shrugged her shoulders and took a few steps back, watching him with curiosity. Her eyes never left him as walked in, all arrogance gone from his step. Sonny never noticed the sheet of paper folded in his hand.

"So, what are you doing here?" she repeated, dying to know why he was acting the way he was. Chad took a deep breath and faced her. He smiled slightly. He didn't say a word, just holding out a single piece of white paper that was folded perfectly. Sonny had her suspicions, but she asked anyway as she took in gently from his fingers.

"What's this?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked back and forth between the paper in her hands and Chad. He still didn't speak, just watching her with the smallest of a smile on his lips. Sonny had seen that look once before, and it was when he had given her the signed picture apologizing for the Prop House. She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling too largely, unfolding the paper with excited hands. Sonny's eyes scanned the first few sentences like they had plenty of times before, but she was not prepared for what she read.

_So Random! Sketch #01_

_written by_

_The Greatest Actor of Our Generation (CDC)_

_for Sonny Munroe_

Sonny read over the paper, giggling here and there. Her giggles slowly morphed into full-blown laughter, her huge smile spreading across her face the way it was supposed to, instead of a glare of death. By the time the sketch was over, her stomach was aching from laughing so incredibly hard. Her cheeks were a rosy pink as she looked up at him. When she was finally able to catch her breath, she asked the question they both wanted to know.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?" Sonny clarified, her voice soft. "No one said you had to write a sketch. And no one said you had to write it for me."

Chad lifted and dropped his shoulders in a shrug. "I know. I have my moments, remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you do," she smiled, flattening the paper out on her vanity and running her hand over the crinkles. "This—" she smoothed the paper "—is going—" she ran her hand over it again "—in a special spot." Sonny looked at it fondly before putting it in her top drawer with care.

"What are you doing?" Chad wanted to know.

"It's going in my special sketch drawer."

"You have a 'special sketch' drawer?"

"Yep! And it's going right on top," she grinned, closing it softly.

"So you approve?" Chad asked, smiling brilliantly. "Is it _funny_ enough for _So Random!_?"

"Definitely," Sonny nodded, but soon after she started shaking her head. "But it's not going on TV."

"How come?"

Sonny shrugged bashfully. "I'd rather it was... kind of just... _mine_, you know?"

"Well," Chad smirked playfully, stepping towards her door, "you'd better keep that drawer locked tight. No telling what kind of sick people will try to steal away my comic genius."

Sonny rolled her eyes as Chad winked at her and left, his cheeks slightly pink for a reason she didn't understand.

Too bad Sonny had neglected to see the after-note.

_I don't know why I did this. I bug you all of the time and it never bugs me back. My one and ONLY sketch (YOU are the only one who could force me to write comedy) is on this piece of paper. Written for you, Sonny. I hope you actually liked this one. You are the whole reason I did this. You are the whole reason I do a lot of things that would ruin my Bad Boy image. But you know what the weird thing is? It might ruin my Hollywood Bad Boy status, but I don't care. But, shhh... don't tell. I have a reputation to upkeep._

_You make me do crazy things, Munroe._

_~Chad Dylan Cooper_

* * *

**Okay, so, I really didn't like this one that much. It was so random (no pun intended). Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
